Madder Sky
by Structure Vargas
Summary: When a killer virus takes over the world, Lovino and Feliciano must live as the 'immune' to find a cure. More over, Lovino's wish to protect his younger brother from the infected. But when the virus brings Antonio back into Lovino's life, Lovino may have to reveal his secrets. One his his love to Antonio, the other, much deeper. Spamano, GerIta, Other Pairings. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Watching the world end around me was one thing. Watching my brother in the middle of it all was another. I couldn't let him die, not here. Not now. I swore I would protect him.

Even if it killed me.

* * *

"_Fratello_, are you all right...?" Feliciano asked me, as his slowly walked over to me. I hadn't noticed how concentrated I was on the scene below. It wasn't exactly a scene you would want to look at, but then, it's not like we weren't going to see it if we simply looked away. The people below us, scrambling to survive. Begging to live. Though, it won't happen any time soon. The 'infected' already has them in their grasp. They must know to some extent, but just not want to believe it. I didn't want to either when I first heard it.

But the 'killer virus' was finally here.

There was a lot of statistics on the virus when it first escaped. Most of them I can't remember that well, there was something along the lines of the immune were as little as less than 10% of the human population. But now that most of the world had been enveloped by the virus, I had to improvise. From what I have seen, the virus infects the lungs first. I'm not sure what exactly happens inside, but it disables a person to breathe as well as they should. Then I think it attacks the organs, I had seen many people who got infected coughing up tons of blood. So much blood, in fact, that they couldn't move until the final few stages kicked into effect. These stages were the most painful of all, and the most frightening to watch. The person slowly loses all feeling in their limbs, usually their arms first, until it reaches their chest. One person described the feeling as 'their arms being crushed under several cars and then you can't feel a thing'. At the same time your chest would get tighter and tighter, until you can barely breathe. Then that's when you lose your mind. And become one of 'them'. It's fucking disgusting to watch.

It's not that I don't feel for these people, but, I can't really help them. Not yet, at least. But first, I need to keep Feliciano safe. My little brother, he's probably the only person in my family alive right now. As much as I had treated him like he was an idiot (well, he _was_ sometimes) I did love him. And now it was my duty to protect him, and keep him alive.

"I'm fine, Feli. Stop worrying all the time." I huffed, and turned to walk away from the scene. I could practically hear Feliciano's worrying, he was concerned about the people. He had always been too caring, thankfully he was a bit of a whimp so it wasn't much of a problem for me.

"Lovi...should we help them-"

"No. What have I said already?" I growled, twisting my head to look at the brunette. He never understood and it had started to become tiresome.

"N-Never help anyone...you know will...die.." Feliciano conformed, glancing at the ground at the last bit of the sentence. "B-But, how do you know they'll die?!" he was desperately trying to come up with something to get me to help. Feeling my anger rising, I was about to give out yet another fucking explanation to the idiot, when I was cut off by an ear-splitting scream followed by violent coughing.

"That fucking answer your question?" I spat, continuing to walk forward. "Come on, I don't want to have to leave you to them." As if a switch had turned on in Feliciano, he bolted it towards my side.

What Feliciano didn't really understand was how lucky he really was. He was fully immune to the virus, so even if the infected did attack him, he'd survive. There was only two types of immune in this world, the first was 'touch'. That's pretty self explanatory, basically if you got touched you couldn't be infected. You would think this is pretty lucky to have this immunity, right?

Wrong.

That brings us to the second immunity, 'air'. The virus had mutated enough to spread through the air, giving it a direct access to the lungs. People who were immune to touch were still affected by the airborne virus and slowly succumbed to it. Theoretically, you could survive if you were immune to the airborne. If you were lucky.

* * *

I never thought that the world could be so drastically affected by a virus. It seemed to much of a leap, really. I thought the world would just keep rolling on, slowly changing. I get that was just wishful fucking thinking, huh? Would we recover from this? Could the human race even survive this? Or eventually fade out, like many species had before us? Maybe it was our destiny after all, to become this new 'thing'. To eventually disappear.

It's surprising how fucking depressing you can think in these situations.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of gunfire and yelling. Someone had attracted them. Shit! Quickly I grabbed Feliciano's arm and bolted it behind a car. It wasn't much protection, but hell, if we couldn't be seen, it might save us the whole fiasco of having to kill every one of them. Who the fuck would attract the bastards anyway? What kind of idiot?! I silently told Feliciano to keep his mouth shut, it might actually help he concentrate on what was going on around us. I saw him gulp slightly, but nodded none-the-less. Carefully, I glanced around the edge of the car and across the road. At first I couldn't see anything. Maybe they were on a different area. It would be lucky, since the idiot that started it could keep them distracted while we escaped.

However, again it was wishful thinking.

A young male, came tumbling around a bend on to the main road. He was firing desperately at the creatures chasing him, killing only a few since he had shit aiming. Watching him for a few seconds, I couldn't help but snigger at his stupidity. He was sprinting too much, soon he'd lose his stamina. And that's when he'd lose. Honestly, had no one planned this out? However, he still had a chance. And he might be immune. I never really liked helping people in these situations, since every single time up until now, we had found no immune.

I knew he'd run out of ammo soon, due to the panicked firing and that was my time to jump in. Quickly, I shrugged off my backpack and roughly unzipped it. I could see how badly Feliciano wanted to help as I pulled out some dual pistols. But I simply shook my head to him. He was about to protest by speaking, when I covered his mouth, shaking my head furiously. If the idiot spoke now he'd be caught, and that's another problem on my list. First being this bastard right now. I raised my hand to show I'd be five minutes and pointed to my pistols. Feliciano nodded. Pointing at a gun before leaving was our sign to say: 'if I don't come back in 20 minutes, just go or if an infected comes, go." Of course, I'd never go by that. If Feliciano was to go somewhere, I'd be there protecting him. Same for if he was in trouble. Thankfully, it hasn't come to that situation yet, so I hadn't had to break our agreement.

Exhaling, I glanced over the bonnet of the car, silently working out what will happen. The infected would charge straight in once his ammo runs out, only concentrating on him. That's a good time to shoot, they'll be distracted. But, I would have to be quick. They move surprisingly fast for creatures riddled with that virus. There was about 10 or 15 of them, so I'd probably be able to get them all, if the idiot isn't a dumb as he acts.

Now it was time for action, I pushed off from the ground and rolled out into the open before firing at the creatures, killing one dead with my first shot. And that caught their attention. Scrambling to my feet I rushed away from the car and continued firing at the infected as they were now running for me and not the other. For a few shots, they dodged fucking well, but I managed to shoot a couple of them dead leaving about seven left. However, I was acting cocky and one had dove towards me without me realising. I cursed, before diving to my left and firing rapidly at the son-of-a-bitch. Slowly, I managed to get rid of them, they were fairly uneventful compared to some I've come across beforehand. I exhaled standing up from my crouching position, and glancing around for any more. Not realising to check on the 'dead' forms next to me. Before I knew it I heard a faint growling next to me and something quickly lunging towards me. Fuck. My body registered that I need to shoot, but my brain knew it was too fast. This was going to hurt.

But nothing came. Instead, there was a gunshot and the creature's head spat blood from it's side before it landed in a heap on the floor. I blinked for a few seconds. That wasn't me. I glanced to the side to see the person walking towards me, a pistol in hand. I didn't concentrate on him, but his pistol. Assuming my usual routine for the immune, I marched over clutching my pistols tightly, half-knowing that I probably would have to shoot this person.  
"Have you been bitten!?" I screamed, but only getting a 'huh?' in response. I growled out of annoyance. "I said, have you been fucking bitten!?" I was now quite close to the man, but kept my distance to an extent.  
"Wha...N-No! I haven't! You can check, look!" The man yelled with a Spanish accent, raising his arms. Urgh, like I'd check him over!

"Are you immune?!" I yelled with the same hostility, expecting the same answer I heard over and over.  
"S-Si!" He replied promptly, but I noticed his hands lowered ever so slightly. Was he staring at me?  
"Lovi?"

Wait. What? How did he know my name?! No one pays attention to _names_ nowadays, just whether your pale and eating flesh or not! I took in the person's features finally. He was slightly tanned, and a little taller than me. When I glanced on to his face, I instantly recognised him. Those emerald eyes and chocolate brown curly hair, who else could it be? I had recognised the accent slightly, but dismissed it. It all pieced together.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

The man I love.

* * *

"Lovino Vargas?" He asked again, taking a step closer. Inside my chest was tight, I'm not sure it was due fear or happiness, but it wasn't an amazing feeling. What was _he_ doing here?! Of all people to be immune, why him? For a few seconds I did nothing but stare at the older man in front of me, taking in what I was seeing. Of course, I was glad that he was alive. Sort of. I nodded, gulping down any saliva that was residing in my mouth. Antonio's face beamed and he rushed over to me, wrapping me in a tight embrace.  
"You're alive! I thought you were dead!" He squealed, not letting go, but not loosening his grip at all. I growled, struggling out of his grip.  
"O-Of course I fucking am you _idiota_!" I spat, trying to pry his arms off of me. Unfortunately, it wasn't working as well as I'd hoped. He had become a lot fucking stronger. Not that he wasn't strong in the first place, but this was bone crushingly strong! Did he even realise his own strength?!

"Now let me go, dammit!" I yelled, cursing at him repeatedly. He finally let me go, but still stayed at an annoyingly close distance. Great.

"You haven't changed, Lovi!" He grinned, wrapping his arm around me. I huffed and shrugged it off, before glaring up at him.  
"Neither have you. You're _still_ annoying as fuck." I growled, not wanting to have small talk in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. "Feli!" I yelled, looking over the car. "It's safe now, come on." Feliciano's head bobbed above the car, checking the surroundings.  
"Feli!" Antonio chirped, waving manically at the younger of us. For some reason, I felt my fist clench ever so slightly. I always hated how Antonio would prefer Feliciano out of us, it was exactly how our family had acted. Especially our grandfather. I watched them hug and exchange small talk while I stood glaring at the ground. First immune we find, has to be the _only_ person that drive me crazy, doesn't it?

"Come on. Let's get back, before the _bastardo_ here attracts more of them." I spat, before heading off in the direction of home. Not wanting to wait for them. Sure enough though, they followed promptly, chatting to each other the whole way.

Great. Just **great**.

* * *

We stayed in the same place every night, an old house with all the windows and doors barred over. The previous owner of this house had the right idea, no infected could get in. It's not like they had the brains to think how to anyway. Our way of entrance was via the front door, which had a lot of bolts and chains surrounding it. Just a few things I had got from other houses. Turns out some people were extremely paranoid. Better for us, anyway. More protection, the better.

"How the fuck did you even manage to get them to come to you?!" I screamed at the Spaniard, feeling my rage being to boil over. "They're not even that active during the day! It only takes a massive fucking explosion or blood to attract them!" But Antonio's eyes had diverted to the floorboards at the last part of my sentence. Oh this idiot!  
"...you bled?" I asked, folding my arms letting out a sigh of annoyance. Antonio nodded in reply, looking up slightly. I huffed and muttered curses under my breath in Italian. God, this idiot is so...idiotic!  
"Wait here." I whispered, before walked out into the kitchen part of the house. I never really called it a kitchen any more, after all, kitchen was for cooking and eating. We done that where ever we pleased. But, a few first aid kits were lying around there and Feliciano had headed to bed so I couldn't ask him to look for them. I rifled through the cupboards until I found that small case with the white mark on it.

A hiss escaped Antonio's mouth as I placed a cool cloth onto his arm.  
"Oh stop being such a fucking baby." I said, wiping the blood away from the wound. It wasn't too deep, but still needed attending to. It was surprising that I hadn't noticed it before, and Antonio seemed to of hid it well. Idiot. Though, it did explain the poor aiming. And there was a few splinters inside it too, so it could have caused an infection. (Not of that kind though. Just a regular infection.  
"Sorry." He chuckled, looking down at me. I couldn't help but notice his eyes on me, it was slightly distracting.  
"What?" I asked, looking at him from a few seconds before getting on with my job. Antonio grinned and shook his head.  
"Oh, nothing, Lovi." He replied, letting out a small sigh of...content? "Just that you grew up really well, so cute!" I felt my face heat up, but I tried to suppress it back.  
"Sh-Shut up, you're moving too much _bastardo_." Trying to change the subject. Though, Antonio didn't seem to want to.

"Oh, sorry. But, you really did! It has been a while since I saw you last, so I can't help but admire you, Lovi." I felt myself tense up. Does he even realise what he's doing? I couldn't take it any more and shot him a glare.

"Then help it." I growled, not looking up from the wound. "Mind telling me how exactly you got this wound? It better not be from an infected." Antonio shook his head, before sighing.  
"I got it while I was looking for some food. I was trying to get up to the second floor, since the stairs were destroyed and the lift wasn't working. So I used the shelves instead, and they sort of collapsed under me." He laughed awkwardly, realising how stupid his really was. "I landed on a sharp piece of wood, which caused the wound."

"And explains the mother-fucking amount of splinters in your arm." I couldn't help but chuckle a little, he was quite stupid after all these years. He really hadn't changed.

"Si, I guess it does." He laughed with my chuckle. I reached for the bandages after cleaning the wound as best I could and began to wrap them around the wound fully and carefully. Of course he hissed a little at the pressure, whimp.  
"There. I'm done. Just don't be as clumsy as you usually are with that arm." I said, realising his eyes were on me and not his arm again. I glanced at him, and sure enough his emerald eyes were staring straight back at me.  
"Again, what is it?" I growled, not exactly enjoying the amount of 'eyeing' here.

"Nothing. Thanks, Lovi." He dismissed it, but neither of us moved from our positions.

"It's no problem." I whispered, looking away and getting up from my knees. But almost straight away as I attempted to sit on another chair, I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I spun my head to look at the brunette staring back at me, smiling slightly.  
"What? You said it was nothing!" I snapped, annoyed at his stupid back and forth routine.

"Why did you leave two years ago?" He asked. I froze, staring into space. I did not want to be reminded of that time. No, just no. I snatched my hand out of his grip before walking out of the room.

"Bedrooms are in the basement. Sleep in the third room on the left."

* * *

I was in way over my head then. Even then I knew, Antonio was going to play a big part in my problems. Because now I had another person to hide my secret from.

Another person to hide the fact that...I wasn't fully immune.

I was only 'airborne' immune.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! This was kind of the product of a deep love of zombie films. I kinda wanted this chapter to contain more of them, but I'll save that for the next one. I hope you liked it, but please tell me what you thought! I'm hoping it's a good start, because I will touch on Antonio and Lovino's past, piece by piece. And there will be more involvement of the zombie's soon enough.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not much sleep was achieved that night, that stupid bastard kept pestering my thoughts. Two years indeed...

* * *

_14 years old. That's all that was circling in my mind. I was _14_ now. I certainly didn't feel any different. Most people didn't even remember __the fact that it was also my birthday__, but I wasn't all that fussed anymore. Feliciano remembered though, obviously, __it was his birthday too__. __It annoyed me that we were born on the same day, even though we were two years apart.__But I digress. __He got me a journal, which was kind of surprising. I never really thought of getting something like that, I never really wrote down any of my feelings before hand, so why start now?_

_Shrugging, I walking into the kitchen and began preparing dinner for tonight. Seeing as our father was out at this point, and Feliciano was outside playing with our neighbours, I thought I should get a start on it. I hadn't even noticed when the door swung open. It wasn't until I heard a certain voice beside me I stopped preparing the meal._

_"Happy birthday, Lovi~!" I snapped my head to the noise. Ah. Antonio. He was grinning and holding a reasonably small box in his hand, which as wrapped in...christmas wrapping paper? _Seriously_? Christmas ended three months back! As if on que though, Antonio spoke up about the gift.  
"__Lo siento__, I know it's wrapped in christmas paper, but I still had some left over from last year and-" Antonio began to ramble on, leaving me to stare at the Spainard's features as he spoke. It had been about a year since I started having this...whatever this is, on the older man, and it had developed into a problem._

_"Shut up, I get it already, idiota." Only to be replied with a beaming smile from Antonio as he handed me the gift. "Sorry, Sorry, but I honestly hope you like it, Lovi~!" I looked into his eyes momentailry, before taking the gift from his hands and slowly unwrapping it. It was a small black box with a note on top, written in Antonio's fairly neat handwriting.  
'Happy Birthday, Lovi! I thought this was a perfect gift for you, it's something I know you like.  
Antonio~'_

_I opened the box, which I noticed had a silky texture to it. Inside, was a small locket. I was confused. Wouldn't you usually give this to a girl? It's a __**locket**__ for God's sake! I glanced up at the Spainard, raising one eyebrow. _Seriously_?  
"Open it!" He squeaked, almost b__ouncing__ with excitement. __That look on his face...h__e reminded me of the little kid I had met on that winter's day, after all he hadn't changed much. Still annoying. But, despite my skepticalness, I grasped the locket and unlocked it. I noticed a photo, it was of Antonio and I. It was taken at __C__hristmas, when we were at Francis' birthday party. The original photo had caught Francis dancing around naked in the background, but thankfully it was cut out on this one. __A__ small melody escaped the object, played by a musicbox. It was such as soft peaceful tune, one I recognised. It was an Italian song, one we had both come across one day. _L'amore_._

_I stood in awe for a while, it was one of my favourite songs, there was no doubt about it. I looked up, feeling a blush appear on my face. Antonio must have put a lot into this gift. Realising how dumbfounded I must have looked, I quickly looked away and closed the locket, cutting the music off.  
"Th-Thanks..._bastardo_..." I whispered, attempting to hide my blush. But before I knew it I was swept into a tight hug from Antonio with him...__**squealing**__? Seriously?  
"Aw, you__'re welcome,__ Lovi~!" He squeaked, not letting go. "__I knew you'd like it~!"_

_I wasn't sure if it was the moment, the present or the fact he was hugging me, but I felt as if I wanted to remain in his embrace for__ever__. I inhaled and I got a full scent of him. It was quite melanchlolic, because with the scent came the realisation that I could never have him. He was one of my longest friends, he would never think of me like that. But just for this moment, I would hope. I silenced my thoughts as I wrapped my arms around the older man's back._

* * *

I shook my head, not wanting to relive the memory any more. It was bad enough as it was just thinking about him. I let out a sigh, and reached over to my bedside drawer. Inside, was the same locket from two years ago. It was my way of remembering Antonio, after we left for Italy. Maybe because I_ wanted _someone to care for me, and Antonio was probably the closest person who came to it. I _wanted_ to remember that time. The soft music drifted from the locket once again, and I sat there for a while, listening to the tune.

'_Sono solo anch'io, come vivi tu, cerco come te...L'amore_.'

* * *

A strong grunt escaped my mouth as I searched our cupboards. Great, a zombie apocolypse was on and already three days of looking after another person, we have run out of food. Slamming the doors (which caused most of objects around to shake), I stormed to the front door, grabbing my gun on the way.

"_Fratello_? Where are you going?"  
Shit. I didn't want him tagging along. I sighed, turning around to meet with Feliciano's chocolate eyes.  
"We need more food." I stated bluntly, as if it were obvious. But Feliciano knew what I meant, and I mentally counted down to his protests. Three...two...on-  
"I'm coming too!" Feliciano chirped. Huh. He was early for once. Well, that wasnt going to stop me preventing him from coming.

* * *

All right. Maybe, I'm not so good at the persuading shit. Feliciano did end up tagging along, along with Antonio. This was going to be a nightmare. Especially since Feliciano happened to find the most dangerous-ass building existing. It was a shopping centre, granted, but most of the exits were dangerous. If I had a choice, I wouldn't risk it. However, there was no convincing those two.

It was hard to work our way around the centre, there was no natural light, so we had to make do with our flashlights. Flashlights are good and all, but the fact that it didn't light up the whole room put me on edge. Any number of the infected could be lurking around, spying on us right now.

"Lovi! I found something!" I quickly rushed over to where Antonio was standing, followed by Feliciano. His light was shining on a shelf across the room, on it were row upon row of food items. I felt a sigh of relief leave me. We wouldn't have to spend too long in here after all.  
"Good job, _bastardo_." I whispered before walking towards the shelf.  
Groan. A groan of pain.  
My whole body froze, as I felt a wave of fear spread over me. It wasn't any of us. I changed the direction of my flashlight and a figure appeared in light.

Who it was, I don't know. It looked like a female, but it was hard to tell as they were facing away from us. I motioned for Antonio and Feliciano to stay where they were, before taking a few steps forward. My footsteps seemed to be the only noise right now, it set me even more on edge. I didn't like this.

"Hello..?" I asked, trying to get a better look at the patient. It was a lady after all, she was wearing a...hospital gown? Why would she be..? I wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but still remaining a good 4 meters away from here. There was no answer to the 'hello' so I had no chance of getting answers at this point.  
"Are you all right, miss?" I asked, still wary. This time I got a responce. She slowly turned around, her face becoming visable to me.

And it sent chills down my spine.

There was blood across her face, and all across her gown. The skin that was left exposed was extremey pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

She wasn't human anymore.

She screeched, bending over ever so slightly. Blood splattered from her mouth and across the floor near my feet. Again she screeched, but this time, there was no blood, just a continous screech.

Calling for others.

"Run!" I screamed, turning on my heel and bolting in the direction we came. I could feel the adrenline coarsing through my body as we attempted to retrace our steps. Turn, turn turn. Dead end. I cursed. In the frenzy of getting away, we weren't thinking straight. I begun to head back, when I spotted a hospital bed. And the reason she was wearing a hospital gown hit me. This centre was being used for treatment for the infected, we were in a hotbed of infected. Shit! We needed to get out of here right away!

But a shriek in front me made me stop moving for a moment. Feliciano had knocked a beam, and it must have been holding something up, because now debris and rubble were falling rapidly towards him. I think I had never moved so fast in my life. I shoved him forward, but as the rubble hit the ground with a loud thud, I wasn't sure if I had suceeded or not.

* * *

Once the clouds of dust had passed, I saw (and heard) Lovino screaming for Feliciano to answer him. He was attempting to move the rubble, but relying on one leg. I ran over and stopped when I noticed the blood covering his jeans. He had injured himself on the falling debris somehow.

"Lovi!" I stopped him from injuring himself further, but I spotted something in his eyes. It was fear. Pure _fear._ Was he worried about his brother? He pushed off me and tried to find a way around, screaming for Feliciano to answer him. I admit, I was scared for Feliciano too. But, it's not like we were safe. Lovino was bleeding, and if he was right, they'll be here in flocks soon. Just like what happened with me.

"F-Fratello?!" Came Feliciano's panicked squeak, it was faint but just loud enough to be heard over the rubble. Lovino's face luightened up slightly, before he limped around the where the sound was coming from. There was a small gap near the wall, enough to see Feliciano on the other side. He wasn't injured. I gave a small sigh of relief. But now we had another problem on our hands. We were seperated, Feliciano was on his own and Lovino and I were stuck inside this building. With the infected.

"Feli! Listen to me, can you see a way out?!" Lovino yelled, never letting his eyes fall off his brother. Feliciano looked around his surroundings, I could see he was scared. But his eyes lightned up momenterially.  
"There's some light over here!" Feliciano replied, pointing down some stairs. "I think that's where we came from..." He pondered for a second. It was all rubble and dust, even I couldn't remember where we came through. Lovino nodded.  
"Then get out of here! Antonio and I will find a way out!" Feliciano went to protest when Lovino cut him off. "Even if you protest, we can't get through here and I'm not leaving you in here!" He growled, but the look of Feliciano's face was determined. Lovino sighed.  
"Wait outside then, and remember our deal!" Lovino reluctanly said. Deal? What deal? But Feliciano seemed to like the compromise.  
"Come back safe."

* * *

I could see Lovino was suffering as he was walking, his leg was losing a lot of blood. However, every time I offered to help him, he would reject it and say he was fine. He wasn't fine, and he was only going to get worse if we continued on without an exit in sight. Ignoring his protests, I grabbed his arm and wrapped in over my shoulders.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Lovino flushed. He looked so cute, especially with the stutter! He tried to fight back, to get me to let him go, but he was either much weaker than when we were younger or the loss of blood has weakened him. My money's on the second possibility.  
"You're too stubborn for your own good, Lovi." I smiled as I begun to walk ahead with Lovino resting against me.

"Hey, Lovi?" I asked, glancing down at Lovino's forest eyes. He looked up at me, a slight blush still on his cheeks.  
"What?" He asked. I smiled back, deciding to comment on his actions with Feliciano.  
"Back when Feli was caught, were you scared?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow. His blush returned, and he looked away.  
"Of course not! I was just worried you idiots were going to hurt yourselves!" He pouted, not looking back at all. I laughed lightly, smiling down at Lovino. I knew he was lying.  
"I know you're lying~ You care for your brother, don't you?" I grinned.  
"What's your question?" He huffed in response.  
"Would you do that for me~" I teased, and laughed when his face turned as red as thetomatoes we used to grow. Lovino tried starting a few sentences, but kept stuttering through them. Finally, he found a sentence he relied on.  
"M-Maybe...depends if you're being an idiot or not..."  
"Lovi! I'm not a idiot!"

* * *

After a while, Lovino was convinced we were heading in circles. I wasn't too certain myself, but this area didn't look so familiar as the ones before. I always hated the fact you could get so easilly lost in shopping centres.  
"No, we're all good." I resurred to Lovino, looking down to him. He wasn't facing me, but I could hear his heavy pants. That wasn't good.  
"L-Lovi?" I asked, looking down more to him. "Are you alright?" For a few seconds, Lovino didn't reply and I began to worry. He raised his head to look at me.  
"Of course I am, _idiota_.." He huffed, but I knew he was lying. The leg was really taking it's toll on Lovino, we needed to get out of here. Fast.

I decided to head in the direction of light, fake or not. There was some in the distance, that was a good starting point.

I realised how bad a decision it really was.

There was a group of infected, huddled around in a corner. They couldn't see us, not at the moment at least. They seemed to be asleep, or some form of hibernation. Either way, I wouldn't causually walk past them. But that is exactly what we had to do. There was the light, coming through a door on the toher side of the room. Past _them_.

I lifted Lovino onto my back and took a quick check on his continditon. He was awake, but he seemed to be getting worse. I could guess that he knew what I was planning to do. Sneak past. It would take a bit of work, but I could do it. If I wasn't as clumsy as I always told. There was a path to the left, behind some shelves of medical equipment. Maybe if i went behind them, we wouldn't be seen. Carefully, begun to walk across the room, slipping behind the shelves. We only just fit, it was a pretty tight gap. I had thought I was being completely silent, until I could hear a sniffing coming from the other side of the shelves.

They could smell Lovino's blood!

I began to panic, if we were caught, we'd be sitting ducks! I could hear the other infected begin to move closer to where we were. I held my breath as the dragging footsteps grew closer. I could hear their strained breathing, I could hear the dripping of blood. This could be it.

_**Crash**_!

What? I looked to the side and noticed Lovino had used his good leg to kick the shelves on top of the infected, _crushing_ them.  
"Fucking run, _bastardo_!"

* * *

I clung my arms tightly around Antonio as he ran through the building. That noise would have attracted them after us. My mind was trying to find an exit, but for some reason my thoughts were slipping from me every time I grasped a new one. I felt tired, my body was heating up, my head was throbbing. But I thought back the urge to sleep, I needed to find a way out for us.

A door...a door...a _door_! There was an door, next to a _window_! It must lead to outside!  
"Antonio!" I forced out, pointing to the door. He got my message, proving he wasn't as dumb as I thought. He rushed over, trying to open it.

Clunk.

Clunk.

Shit! It wouldn't open, we'd need to find another way out. Was there another exit-  
"Hold on tight, Lovi." Antonio interrupted my thoughts. What? Hold on? Why the fuck would I- Antonio kicked against the door, the force making me jump slightly. I gripped on to him tighter. All right, I get it now. He kicked a few times, before the door crashed down beneath him. We were out of the fucking hell hole! I was about to let out a sigh of relief, when I heard footsteps behind us.

We weren't out of it yet.

Antonio must have heard them too, as he began to run away from the building. I wasn't sure how close the infected were to us, my head was throbbing too much to take in anything. I could feel the temptation of sleep returning.  
"...Lovi...!" I could faintly hear Antonio voice, it was muffled slightly. I think I was sat down somewhere, I'm not sure. I was rocked back and forth, only opening my eyes every so often. I was so confused.  
"...stay with..." Antonio's voice again. It was the last thing I heard before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I was halfway through writing this a while ago and just thought: I have no way of putting this across, and gave up for a while. The next update should be here soon, after I update my other fics. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
